


Repeat Offender

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Corporal Punishment, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Based on the prompt: "In a world where breaking the law is dealt with by sexual force, Jared is a willing repeat offender, his body handed over to Jensen and his enforcers, who can force Jared into whatever sexual acts they can imagine until the sun rises."





	Repeat Offender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spn-masquerade](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/). Fair warning: This doesn't neccessarily have a nice ending, depending on which POV you apply.

“Ah, Jared. Here again?“ Jensen greeted him with a disapproving shake of his head. “But hey, we did get an extra sturdy rack especially for you. Can’t have you break one on us again now, can we?” Jensen smirked and took Jared’s leash from the guard who’d been escorting him over straight from court and to the dungeons.

Jensen liked his job. He was the head enforcer of a new unit created to reduce crime. There’d just been way too many problems with prisons running over and repeat offenders. When they left one prison in the hands of its inmates after a riot, but still allowed the inmates to leave after they’d served their time, they realized that those who’d been incarcerated at that prison had a much, much lower chance of committing another crime. In fact, most turned into model citizens.

Further investigation and undercover work revealed that the inmate running the prison had established a very sophisticated hack order and was dealing with offences inside through sexual torture and rape. At first the government had been appalled, but they just couldn’t deny the results. So after a secret study, which produced the same results, they decided to go public with it. Two years ago, the new system was established, leading to less money spent on prisons and not only less repeat offenders but also less crime in general. Turned out people didn’t mind being locked away for a few years so much, but one night of certain gang rape scared them straight.

Most people, anyways. Then there was Jared. After his first petty crime, which he kept insisting he didn’t even commit, he just kept offending. Jensen might have considered kleptomania, but he didn’t just steal. No, he vandalized, he set fires, one time he just randomly beat a man on the street. He kept it interesting. And Jensen would swear he did it on purpose.

But that was alright with him. He liked Jared. It always took a while to break him, but he cried beautifully when he did. And Jensen’s men liked him as well. Sometimes Jensen used his position in command to keep Jared all to himself, but today he was feeling generous.

He led Jared over to the extra sturdy rack – he hadn’t been joking, they really had to invest in a new one after one broke on them. Turned out Jared’s weight combined with some heavy weights weighing him down and burly men fucking him hard for hours can cause cheaper wood to break. After thoroughly tying him down, Jensen considered the options. They’d used a tunnel plug last time and Jared mostly spent his time in the dungeons in a locked cock cage. But it was time to try something new.

“Ty? Get me that prostate massager and make sure to milk him dry before we start fucking him. Let’s see how he likes some nice over-stimulation.” Jensen smiled down at Jared, who was gazing up at him in alarm and carded a hand through his messy mop of hair. “There, there, Jared. See how I’m taking care of you? You’ll get all of those orgasms out of it this time.” He tightened his grip and pulled his head up hard. “And so will we.”

Jensen grinned and pointed at David. “Put a bucket under him. Can’t let him dirty up our nice floor. Someone’s gotta clean have to clean it up, and that’ll be Jared here, licking up all the missed spots after we spoon feed him his cum.” He leaned down to be level with Jared’s face. “Gotta make sure you get a healthy intake of protein. Can’t send you out of here starving now, can we? We’re not that kind of institution.” Jensen winked and patted Jared’s cheek. Then he slapped it, hard.

“Little slut. You really do like it, don’t you?” Jensen removed Jared’s ball gag and reached over to replace it with a ring gag instead.”

“Fuck you,” Jared spat. “You’re a dirty pervert.”

Jensen paused and leaned down to be eye level once more. He shrugged, conceding Jared’s point. “And I’m getting well paid for it. How ‘bout you?” Jensen wagged his eyebrows and grinned again before fastening the ring gag, not really caring much for Jared’s reply. He straightened up and unfastened his pants, shoving his cock between Jared’s lips unceremoniously. “Alright, boys,” Jensen nodded towards Ty, who had the prostate massager ready. “Time to make him sing.”

Ty turned it up on the highest setting – no reason to start slowly with Jared – and Jensen could tell when he’d found Jared’s prostate, because the vibrations against his own cock increased through Jared’s futile tries at screaming.

Hours later, when his men were sated but exhausted, Jensen set up a fucking machine to work Jared over some more. He’d been fucked loose enough to fit one of their largest appliances and his men had taken a few videos of Jared’s ass getting speared open by it. This wasn’t actually allowed, but as long as none of the films ended up on the internet, Jensen didn’t really care.

It was always a little sad when he had to result to toys doing the work for him, but when they filled someone from both ends, there was only so many times they could get it up. And Jared had been sentenced to eight hours this time. The max amount. Just like the last two times he’d been sent here.

Jensen had taken a seat and true to his word, was spoon feeding Jared his own cum. Jared still shuddered through dry orgasms occasionally – Jensen was a master at setting up those fucking machines by now – but otherwise he’d given up his struggle. He wasn’t even crying anymore, just accepted spoon after spoon like a good boy.

Still, they had an hour to kill, so after Jared was done with his bucket, Jensen turned off the machine but left the dildo inside, strapping Jared in a harness to keep it locked instead. Then he made him crouch down under the rack and lick the floor clean while Jensen used a paddle on his ass, aiming for the base of the dildo more often than not while Ty used a strap on Jared’s back at the same time.

Jensen still bemoaned the loss of his beloved cane, but when they went public, most of the heavier impact instruments had to go. Maybe a good foot caning might have set Jared straight. His ass should be sore for a good long while after this though. Maybe it was enough this time. Rehabilitation was Jensen’s job, after all. And Jared constantly being back here was starting to give him a bad reputation.

When Jared’s time was over, Jensen still left Jared with the dildo up his ass before he got him dressed. “Keep it,” he whispered. “As a reminder of our time together. And maybe it’ll help you not to come back here this time.”

“Screw you, you sadist,” Jared spat, but he was too weak to protest physically.

Jensen looked at him with pity, then he sighed. “Listen, Jared,” Jensen put a hand on his shoulder, but Jared flinched back. “If you really just crave the sex, we can arrange something. You don’t have to commit a crime. I like you, I really do. I can sneak you in and we pretend you got sentenced. Would that be a solution?”

Jared sneered and shook his head. “Is that what you think? That I really like what you’re doing to me? You’re delusional. I don’t ever want to see you out on my own terms. You’re sick.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes. Ok then. “Have it your way.” He shrugged and left Jared alone in the recovery room. He’d find his way out by himself. He’d been in here often enough by now.

**

_Six weeks later_

“Mr Padalecki. I’m disappointed to see you back here so soon, truly.” The judge sighed as he reviewed Jared’s case.

Jared squirmed on his bench. The worst part about this was sitting through those stupid court hearings. He really wished he was back in the dungeon already. Last time only intensified the craving. Jensen leaving him with that dildo meant Jared got to use it and relive the experience over and over again. But it was never quite the same and just never enough. He couldn’t wait to find out what Jensen would come up with this time.

Maybe he should have taken him up on his offer, but his pride prohibited it. Being seen as a kleptomaniac or a pyro earned him pity, understanding – if not even respect – from other people. But admitting he was a sexual deviant would do none of that. So this was the way to go. 

That first time when he just honestly forgot to pay for that jacket he’d pulled on in the freezing store before browsing further had been an honest mistake. But the punishment had left him craving more, so he kept pulling stupid stunts whenever the itch under his skin got too bad. 

“As you know, we have designed a new system to deal with petty crimes two years ago now. It’s kept down crime rates and prisons are reserved for actual murderers. The system is effective. Or it should be. Yet it has failed to have an effect on you, it seems,” the judge lectured and Jared frowned a bit. This was not the usual speech. “As you should be aware, Mr. Padalecki, the law was changed three days ago to adjust to repeat offenders such as yourself.”

“Wait, what?” Jared sat up straight. This was the first he heard of this.

“I have considered sending you to prison this time, but I’ve been in close council with Mr. Ackles, who’s an expert in the field of rehabilitation and one of our most capable officers both well versed in the sexual punishment program as well as you, personally, Mr. Padalecki.” The judge was looking over Jared’s shoulder now and Jared turned to see Jensen coming up front. This did not bode well.

“Jared Padalecki.” The judge raised his gavel. “We’ve come to the conclusion that you are a strain on our community as a whole and clearly unfit to care for your own well-being as being demonstrated by your constant reckless acts of crime. I hereby sentence you to three months of sexual servitude under the tutelage of Mr. Ackles. If by the time your three months are over and Mr. Ackles feels you still pose a threat of relapsing, this servitude is to be prolonged for another six months after which you’ll be brought before a council of experts to determine if you can ever be released into society again or if you require a guardian to be assigned to you constantly.”

Jared’s mouth fell open and he blinked rapidly. This was a joke, wasn’t it? They could not just… they couldn’t just do that to him. He was a person. They couldn’t just turn him into Jensen’s fucking sex slave. For a night, yes, but for three months? Before he could process what was happening, a collar was fastened around his neck. His hands flew up, but he couldn’t get it off.

“Mr. Ackles,” Jared could hear the judge still speaking. “I would like to thank you profusely for your invaluable input on this law change and I commend you for volunteering to take on this precedent personally. I know it’s a great burden on your life and it will not go unnoticed by your superiors.” The judge shook hands with Jensen, who was positively beaming with pride. Jared felt sick.

“Thank you, your honor,” Jensen replied. “I see it as a great opportunity to finally change Mr. Padalecki’s life around for the better. That is really all I care for.”

The judge nodded and sent Jared another pitying glance, shaking his head. “I really hope this new sanction will help you, Mr. Padalecki and I’ll never see you in my courtroom again.” With that he got up and left to his chambers. He didn’t hear Jensen’s promised “Oh, I’ll make sure of that. One way or another,” or see the glint in his eyes when he came to clip a leash on Jared’s collar to lead him away.

It all suddenly registered with Jared and he panicked. He swung out his fist and hit Jensen square in the jaw. As soon as the other man let go, he started running, trying to escape from the courtroom. He didn’t get far before a crippling pain sent him to his knees.

“Like that?” Jensen asked, coming over and rubbing his jaw. He produced a remote control of some sort and pressed a button. Pain was shooting through Jared’s body in an instant and he had to curl up in a ball to try and brace it. It felt like touching a live wire, just ten times more intense and painful. He was crying when it stopped.

“Welcome to your new life,” Jensen told him cheerfully, wiping away a tear from Jared’s cheek. “And before you get any ideas about hitting harder next time: Your collar reacts to my wristband and as soon as we are more than twenty feet apart, it’ll have the same effect as me pressing the button. Except it won’t stop.”

He dragged Jared up by his hair. “Good news for you, you’ll get to come to work with me every day. I’ve already started building a special room, just for you. You won’t have to miss out on my boys and they’ll still get to see you.” Jensen grinned. “Win/win all around.”

Jensen attached the leash and led Jared out of the courtroom. Jared was too stunned and still in too much pain to risk anything other than follow obediently. “And even better news for us, slut.” Jensen tugged hard on the leash, almost causing Jared to stumble. “You don’t mind if that is my new name for you, do you, slut? Ah, never mind, I don’t care.” Jensen just rambled on. “Now that you’re all mine, all of the dungeon restrictions fall away. So you will get to experience everything you’ve missed out on so far. And believe me, you have missed out on so much.” Jensen’s grin had taken on that manic gleam again. “I’ll make a good citizen out of you yet, slut. Or if anything, you’ll provide a nice set of holes for me, my boys, and did you know I have two dogs at home? Oh, they’re gonna love you.”

Jared paled and he wasn’t sure if he actually blacked out or if his mind just zoned off but kept him walking along like a zombie, but the next thing he knew, he was back on the rack in the dungeon. Except this time, he wasn’t looking forward to it, and he didn’t have the certainty that he’d get to leave in eight hours either. In fact, he didn’t know if he was ever going to leave. But he didn’t have time to panic, because soon enough a cock was in his mouth and another in his ass and his mind quickly found his comfort zone with a familiar situation associated with pleasure. Maybe those three months wouldn’t be so bad. And after, he’d make sure to be a model citizen.

He just had to ignore the little voice in his head that repeated the judge’s words to him, that it would be up to Jensen if he got to go free after three months. But Jensen wanted to rehabilitate him. He just had to be good and follow all of his orders and show him that he could be a responsible adult and everything would be ok. Yeah. He just had to believe in that.

Jared closed his eyes and made sure to actively participate in the blow job as much as his position allowed him to. His penance started now.


End file.
